A Piece of Lie
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Mana diantara pentas dan realitas yang harus dikedepankan? Apa jadinya... jika takdir memilih salah seorang yang amnesia diantara kamu sebagai cinta pertama? Secarik kisah berbalut tipuan ini menunggu untuk dikupas, cobalah.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU!, OOC, and so much more

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Please Enjoy..

**A Piece of Lie**

"_Nee_, Hinata, ngomong-ngomong kapan audisi untuk pementasan _Phantom of The Opera_?" tanya seorang gadis berkuncir empat pada gadis bernama Hinata.

"Hari ini," jawab Hinata singkat. Temari membelalakkan matanya.

"Serius?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Mau mengantarku kan _senpai_?"

.

.

.

Shibuya's Opera, adalah salah satu tempat dimana diadakannya pertunjukan Opera kelas dunia dan tempat berkumpulnya artis-artis yang berbakat. Dari sana juga tempat pelatihan artis-aktor yang berbakat.

Tempat itu besar. Kalau mau di deskripsikan, bentuknya mirip dengan Koloseum yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Hinata saat ia berlibur ke Athena. Besar, dengan pilar-pilar khas Olympus dengan patung-patung khas Yunani di sepanjang koridor begitu masuk ke dalam Opera tersebut.

Aulanya tinggi dengan Chailender seharga ratusan juta yen, dan di sekeliling aula terdapat berbagai macam patung dewa dewi Olympus. Pada ujung aula terdapat tangga dengan cabang dua. Hinata mengasumsikan bahwa pendiri Shibuya's Opera pastilah sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Yunani.

Hinata jelas pernah datang kemari. Dulu, saat ia menyaksikan pertunjukan _Sleeping Beauty_ bersama dengan keluarganya. Lagipula, ayahnya adalah salah satu sponsor terbesar bagi Shibuya's Opera. Hinata melihat kearah Temari dan dia tak menyalahkan temannya jika ternganga melihat betapa elegannya Shibuya's Opera.

"Ayo, kita harus ke Ruang Audisi," ajak Hinata dan dia berjalan menaiki tangga yang berada di sebelah kiri.

.

.

.

"Wuah! Penuh sekali!" seru Temari ketika melihat banyaknya antrian di depan Ruang Audisi. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah perempuan, dan… well, usia mereka mungkin kurang lebih 20-28 tahun. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. "Aku rasa kau adalah satu-satunya anak SMA disini," bisik Ketua Theater di sekolahnya tersebut. Hinata mengikik kecil.

"Apa kau mau mendaftar juga _senpai_?" tanya Hinata sambil membenarkan posisi seragamnya. Temari menggeleng.

"Tidak. _Acting_-ku payah jika dibandingkan denganmu. Haah… Kurasa kau harus jadi ketua untuk masa jabatan berikutnya," usul Temari. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Tidak juga. _Acting_-mu lumayan bagus _senpai_," ujar Hinata. Namun temari hanya melambaikan tangannya tak acuh.

"Jangan memujiku, _Drama Queen_," kata Temari bercanda dan mereka tertawa pelan bersama.

KRRRIIIEEETT!

Dari Ruang Audisi keluarlah seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 30 tahun-an.

"Bagi para peserta audisi, dimohon untuk masuk ke dalam," umumnya. Para gadis lain sudah mulai rusuh masuk ke dalam Ruang Audisi. Temari meremas tangan Hinata dan memberinya anggukan semangat, dan Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam Ruang Audisi.

.

.

.

"Audisi kali ini akan berbeda dari audisi yang lainnya. Kali ini hanya akan ada satu babak audisi dan kalian harus mengerahkan kemampuan acting kalian semaksimal mungkin. Aku akan menjelaskan tata kerja audisi kali ini," ungkap Jiraiya seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju sebuah box yang penuh dengan kertas semacam lotere.

"Baik, kalau tak ada yang tak paham, kalian boleh mulai mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada disana. Tapi, kalian tak boleh memberitahukan peran kalian pada teman kalian karena itu adalah rahasia. Nah, dimulai dari nona berambut pirang yang ada di kanan saya," jelas Jiraiya.

Dan mulailah satu per satu gadis mengambil kertas itu. Hinata mendapat yang terakhir dan berdoa semoga yang terbaik. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Dia membuka matanya dan memadang langit-langit apartement mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dia menghela napas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin di Ruang Audisi. Dengan pelan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin untuk membuka matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Kenangan sore kemarin masih terpatri jelas di ingatannya. Setelah ia selesai, dia mengganti bajunya dan menuju ke sekolah. Dan dia sampai ke sekolah 15 menit sebelum masuk.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata pergi sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan Ruang Pengurus Koran Sekolah. Dia membuka pintunya.

" Hai Hinata!" sapa siswa yang ada di dalamnya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hai," balasnya.

Di ruangan tersebut terdapat 8 orang. Ada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto Uzumaki, gadis bercepol dua, Tenten, lelaki berambut mangkok, Lee, gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura yang mekar, Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ino Yamanaka, lelaki maniak serangga, Shino Aburame, lelaki dengan tato terbalik di kedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka dan, sang ketua sendiri, pemuda yang hobi tidur, Shikamaru Nara.

"Kau telat hari ini Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil pura-pura marah. Hinata tersenyum gugup.

"_Gomen_… Ada tugas yang belum selesai tadi," kata Hinata mencari alasan. Hinata lalu berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menaruh tas di salah satu meja yang kosong. "Jadi, apa tema bulan ini?" tanya Hinata pada mereka. Dia melihat Shino yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan mengambil buku catatannya.

"Karena sebentar lagi musim panas, yang sedang popular adalah Liburan Musim Panas," lapornya. Yang lain hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Tentu saja kita tahu yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan adalah Liburan Musim Panas! Maksudku yang lebih _trendy_," ucap Kiba setengah kesal setengah geli melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Ah! Baru-baru ini di kelasku mereka sedang membicarakan soal _camping_ dan _hiking_. Bagaimana jika itu tema Musim panas kali ini?" tanya Ino yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sakura (mereka satu kelas). Hinata dan yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Ada usul lain?" tanya Tenten melihat teman-teman klub-nya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hinata menghela napas.

"Baik. Kita sepakat tema kali ini _hiking_ dan _camping_?" Semua mengangguk. "Bagus. Sekarang mengenai tempat dan waktu," kata Naruto, "ada yang tahu tempat yang bagus untuk tema kali ini?" tanyanya. Semua berisik satu sama lain, kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur pulas.

"_Nee_ Aburame-_kun_, bukankah kau suka pergi _camping_ setiap libur musim panas? Kau bisa merekomendasikan," usul Ino. Shino hanya mengecek jurnalnya sebelum melanjutkan,

"Ah ya… Aku suka sekali _camping_ setiap ada kesempatan. Dengan _camping_ aku bisa melengkapi koleksi serangga-seranggaku. Yang terbaru adalah ulat bulu dengan-"

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikan!" potong Ino bahkan sebelum Shino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ino bergidik dan menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya.

"Yah, kau masih takut dengan serangga Ino," ujar Tenten.

Ino kembali bergidik, "mereka menjijikan. Mahluk kecil yang menjijikan," ujar Ino menggigil.

"Hoooaaamm," kuap Shikamaru dan dia meneliti keadaan sekitar. "Jadi, sedang membahas apa kita?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lokasi yang cocok untuk meliput tema kali ini," jelas Ino.

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat sebelum ia melanjutkan tidurnya. "_Mendokusai_," gumamnya sebelum terlelap lagi.

"_Just rot in hell_," geram Ino menlihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Ino.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan meliput?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang Tripot kesayangannya. Naruto duduk di bangku taman dan meneguk Cola dingin di tangannya. Ia mengangkat bahu dan menatap langit dengan pandangan bosan.

"Haaah… Kenapa kita sih yang terpilih untuk _survey_? Di siang bolong seperti ini bukanlah kegiatan yang menyenangkan," keluh Naruto. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman maklum.

_"__Jadi, siapa yang akan _survey_?" tanya Sakura menuntut kepastian. _

_"__Memangnya kapan kita akan _survey_?" tanya Tenten. _

_"__Semakin cepat semakin baik. Minggu depan kita sudah mulai liburan musim panas, dan kalau bisa hari ini, soalnya besok hari Minggu," jelas Sakura. _

_"__Hari ini? Maaf tapi aku tak bisa, ada les," jelas Tenten._

_"__Aku juga tak bisa. Aku ada pelatihan khusus dengan Guy-_sensei_," jelas Lee._

_"__Aku tak bisa. Akamaru harus cek ke dokter dan aku harus menemaninya," jelas Kiba._

_"__Aku juga tak bisa. Harus makan," jelas Choji._

_"__zzzz" Sepertinya itu jawaban mutlak dari sang Ketua._

_Lalu Hinata merasa 5 pasang mata menatap tajam kearahnya dan Naruto. _

_"__Eh?"_

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, liburan musim panas kali ini kau tidak pulang ke Inggris?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk lagi Cola-nya yang terakhir sebelum ia membuangnya ke tong sampah dekat bangku taman tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran, Wajar saja, ia seumur-umur belum pernah ke luar negeri dan ingin sekali ke sana. Namun gadis berambut panjag di sampingnya ini malah menolak pergi ke luar negeri.

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja. Bosan jika setiap liburan selalu pulang ke Inggris," jelasnya. Wow! Naruto tak menyangka ada orang yang bosan pergi ke luar negeri. Orang berbeda-beda.

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat dan bangkit dari bangku taman. "_Yosh_! Kita harus segera _survey_ dan menyelesaikan tugas menyebalkan ini!" katanya semangat dan dia berjalan menuju salah satu lokasi _camping_ dengan Hinata mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Ukh! Kenapa jalannya terjal sekali. Hati-hati Hinata, supaya tidak tergelincir," peringat Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Hinata waspada.

Saat ini mereka sedang mendaki salah satu area _hiking_ yang cukup terjal.

"Kenapa pula aku menyetujui untuk _survey_ sampai kesini?" gerutu Naruto kesal sendiri. Hinata menatap pemuda yang berjalan di depannya prihatin. Namun ia juga salah karena menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Eh, kalau begini, tak ada yang salah ya?

"Sudahla-KYAA!" jerit Hinata saat kakinya sedikit terpeleset. Untung dengan sigap ia segera meraih tali pengaman sehingga ia tak jadi jatuh. Bisa runyam keadaan kalau Hinata sampai jatuh kan?

"Hinata, _daijoubu_?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis itu cemas. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang – bukan karena ditatap Naruto, karena ia hampir jatuh tadi. Dia membalas tatapan Naruto dan tersenyum gugup.

"I-Iya…" gumamnya gugup. Namun untung tak dapat diraih dan malang tak data ditolak, saat Hinata ingin melanjutkan perjalanan seekor serangga hinggap di tangannya dan dia melepaskan satu-satunya pegangan dan terjatuhlah ia.

"KYAAA!"

"HINATA!" Teriakan Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ia ingat sebelum kepalanya membentur sebuah benda keras dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Hinata mencoba membuka matanya dan rasa pusing melandanya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana ia berada atau kenapa ia tidur disini. Namun, telinganya mampu mendengar percakapan secara sayup-sayup.

"Dia akan sadar kan?" tanya sebuah suara cemas milik seorang laki-laki.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan sadar. Syukurlah tak ada luka serius di bagian kepalanya. Hanya memar dan luka lecet saja," jelas sebuah suara tenang milik seorang wanita paruh baya.

Hinata mengasumsikan bahwa wanita paruh baya tersebut adalah seoraang dokter.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mencoba membuka matanya meskipun ia harus berjuang keras menahan rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ia mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya dan membiarkan otot luriknya bekerja agar tidak kaku karena keterusan merem.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih dengan lampu neon panjang dan hal pertama yang ia cium adalah bau obat. Dengan begitu ia mengasumsikan bahwa ia berada di klinik atau Rumah Sakit. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berada di Rumah Sakit?

Ia mencoba mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelum ia terdampar d klinik ini, namun setiap ia mengingatnya hal yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit kepala dan pusing yang seolah ingin menghancurkan kepalanya.

Dia mencoba menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati dua orang sedang berbicara. Hinata menduga suara dua orang tersebutlah yang ia dengar saat siuman pertama kali.

Yang satu seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir dua dengan jas putih khas dokter, dan satu lagi seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan memakai pakaian sekolah yang kotor akan tanah dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Lalu seketika itu pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan pandangan lelaki tersebut. Hilang sudah raut khawatir dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh raut berseri-seri. Ia mengampiri Hinata yang mencoba duduk.

"Hinata! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," katanya dengan nada lega disetiap ucapannya. Hinata masih berusaha memproses kejadian yang terjadi. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"_A-Ano_, ini d-dimana?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini tidak mirip Rumah Sakit, namun lebih mirip ke klinik. Dengan satu ruangan terdapat 4 sampai 6 tempat tidur berjejer.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata-_san_ – boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya sang dokter. Ia memiliki wajah cantik dan terlihat muda namun tegas. Dan dadanya… em… cukup berisi.

Hinata – dengan kondisi masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya mengangguk. "_A-Ano_… K-kenapa aku a-ada di-disini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dia mulai meremas-remas ujung selimut yang ia gunakan. Kebiasaannya saat sedang cemas.

"Kau terjatuh saat kita _survey_, dan keadaanmu cukup membuatku khawatir. Syukurlah ada pekemah yang melihat kita dan segera membawamu ke klinik ini. Nah, tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja!" jelas pemuda di depannya dengan nada cepat. Namun, Hinata tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Jadi Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung.

Pemuda itu juga jadi bingung dan salah tingkah akibat tatapan Hinata. "_Ano_… Kau s-siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Ano_… Kau s-siapa?" Pertanyaan itu langsung menjungkir balikkan isi perutku. Aku menatap tak percaya gadis yang sedang berada di depanku. Hilang ingatan? Sepertinya begitu.

Oke, aku memang sering melihat adegan hilang ingatan pada opera sabun yang ditonton oleh _Kaa-san_, namun aku tak menyangka akan melihat secara langsung orang hilang ingatan. Salah satunya yang terjadi pada gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang kaya raya di hadapanku ini.

Aku menatap dokter Tsunade yang mengamati percakapan kami. Namun begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, beliau segera mengambil alih. "Berhubung Hinata-_san_ sudah sadar, saya akan mengecek keadaanmu terlebih dahulu," ujarnya ramah.

Dia menghampiri Hinata dan mulai mengecek hal-hal remeh, seprti cek mata, mulut, telinga sampai luka. "Sepertinya tak ada kerusakan ataupun luka yang cukup parah," jelas dokter Tsunade. "Kurasa kau bisa beristirahat sebentar lagi Hinata-_san_. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada pemuda ini terlebih dahulu," lanjut dokter Tsunade. Hinata mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan aku yang digiring keuar ruangan, Hinata kembali tiduran dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Amnesia?" tanyaku begitu di luar ruangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Melihat reaksi bingungnya saja itu sudah cukup menggambarkan jika ia amnesia," jelas dokter Tsunade. Perutku melilit.

"Lalu, apa amnesia yang diderita Hinata permanen atau hanya sementara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Sepertinya hanya amnesia sementara karena benturan yang tidak terlalu keras. Nanti juga ingatannya akan kembali seperti semula," jelas wanita di hadapanku.

"Berapa lama? Maksudku berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?" tanyaku lagi. Dengan Hinata jatuh saja sudah membuatku kacau, jika ingatannya hilang dan tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat, tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin sekitar dua bulan sampai tiga bulan," jelas wanita itu dan aku hampir teriak dibuatnya.

"Tiga bulan? Itu terlalu lama!" protesku.

"Jangan protes padaku bocah! Pengembalian ingatan pasien amnesia memang tak bisa dipaksa. Mereka akan mengingat kembali memori lama mereka – tapi tidak untuk kasus amnesia permanen – dan itu butuh waktu," jelas dokter itu tajam. Dia menepuk pundakku. "Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah memberinya obat pereda sakit dan pusing dan kau bisa membantunya mengingat-ingat memori lamanya," lanjut dokter tersebut dan ia meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin mengambil obat.

Haaah… Aku menghela napas frustasi. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menghubungi keluarganya di Inggris? Itu hanya menambah masalah yang ada. Bisa-bisa kakaknya yang _siscon_ itu datang ke Jepang dan langsung membunuhku detik ini juga. Tidak, tidak. Aku belum mau mati.

Menghubungi teman-teman? Tapi itu akan merepotkan mereka dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain seperti kakakku yang hobinya merepotkanku.

Mengembalikan ingatannya? Kurasa itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Kumantapkan diriku sendiri sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan klinik tersebut dan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Saat aku masuk, Hinata sedang berdii di dekat jendela sambil mengamati anggrek yang memang dipajang disana. Dia melihatku dan menjadi sedikit gugup, terbukti dengan caranya meremas ujung bajunya dan menunduk ke bawah.

Aku juga jadi gugup dibuatnya!

"…Jadi… apa keadaanmu sudah baikan?" tanyaku membuka pertanyaan. Kulihat ia melirikku sekilas dibalik poni tebalnya dan mengangguk pelan. Kuanggap itu 'ya'.

"_A-Ano_, apa y-yang sebenarnya t-terjadi?" tanyanya lirih dan maasih menunduk. Nah, disini aku harus menjawab apa? (1) Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan (2) Terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kuputuskan untuk jujur saja. Lagipula, untuk apa berbohong pada orang yang amnesia? Toh dia tak akan mengingat apapun kan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, sebelum kau terdampar disini dan menjadi salah satu pasien amnesia, kita berdua ditugaskan oleh klub untuk melakukan _survey_ mengenai tempat yang akan kita liput untuk koran sekolah. Namun saat kita mendaki jalanan khusus _hiking_, kau tergelincir karena seekor serangga bego yang hinggap di tanganu. Dan, setelah kami membopongmu kesini, kau bangun dan… BOOM! Kau hilang ingatan dan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi," jelasku singkat.

Dengan berani aku menatap Hinata yang tercenung. Aku berharap bahwa diamnya ia karena mengungat secuil kenangan masa lalu. "_A-Ano_, apa aku dan…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," selaku cepat.

"…dan Uzumaki-_san_, berada di sekolah yang s-sama?" tanyanya lirih. Aku menjawab 'ya'.

"_A-Ano_… Apa U-Uzumaki-_san_ menghubungi o-orangtuaku?" tanya Hinata dalam nada cemas. Aku menggeleng sebelum menjawab,

"belum. Kau ingin aku meneleponnya?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"T-Tidak usah. A-Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka k-khawatir," jawab Hinata lirih. Aku mengangguk dan menaruh telepon genggamku di kantong celanaku lagi.

Dan, percakapan kami menemukan jalan buntu.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter Tsunade masuk ke ruangan dan memberikan obat untuk Hinata dan menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat. Maka, kami berdua pamit dan berjalan menuju halte bis.

"Dimana rumahmu Hinata?" tanyaku saat menunggu bis. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan ia merogoh tasnya.

"D-di distrik 7," jelasnya sambil melihat kartu pelajarnya. Aku salut dengan gadis ini, meskipun dia hilang ingatan namun dia masih bisa berpikir kritis.

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu dengan selamat," ujarku bersemangat. Hitung-hitung gadis ini amnesia kan juga salahku.

"Eh? T-Tidak u-usah… Sungguh.. A-Aku bisa s-sendiri," tolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa. Hitung saja ini termasuk permintaan maafku," ujarku dan sebelum ia sempat menolak lebih jauh, aku sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam bis.

.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah apartement mewah yang hanya dapat ditinggali oleh orang-orang yang kelebihan uang. Aku paham kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia selain Uchiha. Namun aku tetap tak menyangka akan melihat secara langsung salah satu asset dari Hyuuga corp.

"_A-Ano_, t-terima kasih s-sudah mengantarku," ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

"Ahaha! Tidak masalah. Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _jaa_," kataku gugup dan aku segera meninggalkan apartement mewah itu.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," kataku pelan saat aku masuk ke rumah. Setelah menaruh sepatu di rak, aku berjalan ke dapur tempat sumber makanan (aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat lapar ketika indra penciumanku menangkap harum ramen). _Kaa-san_ sedang menata makan malam dan aku segera mencomot salah satu dari tempura sebelum kaa-san memukul tanganku.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Naruto! Selain itu, dari mana kau, baru pulang jam segini?" cecarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan tertawa gugup sebelum menjawab. " Tadi aku harus rapat dengan anggota Koran sekolah untuk berita bulan ini," jelasku.

_Kaa-san_ mengangkat alisnya tinggi, dan memandangku curiga. "Selama itu? Lagipula apa rapat dengan anggota Koran sekolah harus sampai membuat baju seragammu kotor seperti ini?" selidik _Kaa-san_.

"Eh, tidak juga. Ini ceritanya panjang," jawabku sambil menunjuk baju seragamku yang kotor. _Kaa-san_ duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan menatapku.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya waktu yang panjang untuk mendengar seluruh cerita panjangmu itu," ungkap _Kaa-san_ sambil menatap tajamku. Rambut merah panjangnya terasa seperti api yang membakar ruang makan ini.

"_Tadaima_," seru dua buah suara dari pintu depan. Untuk pertama kalinya, suara _Tou-san_ dan _aniki_ yang menyebalkan teras seperti terompet dari surga.

"Wah, sepertinya _Tou-san_ dan _aniki_ sudah pulang. Kurasa aku harus mandi," gumamku keras dan langsung kabur menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi 30 ment kemudian. Dan, ketika aku sampai di ruang makan, kulihat keluargaku sudah berkumpul dan menungguku. Aku segera mengambil tempat di sebelah aniki dan berdeham kecil.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berdoa agar Tuhan memberkati makanan kita," ajak _Kaa-san_ sambil meraih tangan _Tou-san_ dan _aniki_. _Tou-san_, _aniki_ dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami Kristen.

Setelah berdoa, kami mulai memakan makan malam kami.

Sebenarnya keluargaku bukanlah dari keluarga seperti Hyuuga. Hanya sebuah keluarga kecil biasa dengan anggota ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik. _Tou-san_ hanya berprofesi sebagai pegawai negeri sipil biasa dan _aniki_ sedang kuliah semester 4 Fakultas Seni dan Budaya. _Kaa-san_ bekerja sebagai guru biologi di SMP Negeri 1 Tokyo. Lihat? Betapa sederhanya keluarga kami.

"…jadi aku memukul hidungnya sampai berdarah dan setelah itu ia dibawa ke klinik punya fakultas kedokteran," cerita _aniki_ sambil melahap tempuranya. Heran, bagaimana dia bisa menceritakan perkelahiannya dengan santai seperti itu, sedangkan aku saja sudah bergidik membayangkannya. Tapi _aniki_ memang orang kasar yang hobinya membuli adik sendiri.

"Kau mengerikan _aniki_," komentarku sepelan mungkin dan nyaris bergumam supaya dia tidak mendengarku. Namun nyatanya dia mendengarku dan aku lupa kalau telinganya mampu mendengar suara _ultrasonic_ sekalipun. Dia mendelik padaku.

"Apa katamu bocah?" tanyanya keras dan aku nyaris tersedak nasi yang sedang kulahap. Ukh, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memanggilku bocah sih?

Aku menggeleng singkat dan menghabiskan makan malamku secepat yang kubisa. "Aku selesai," ujarku singkat dan bangkit dari kursi makan dan berjalan menaruh piring kotor.

"Sudah selesai Naru? Cepat sekali," kata _Tou-san_ dan aku hanya tertawa garing.

"Aku masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku menuju kamarku untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku menjatuhkan diri di kasurku. Tak ada tugas sebenarnya, namun aku hanya menghindari amukan _aniki_ dan… ingin berpikir tentang kejadian melelahkan yan terjadi hari ini.

Kasus Hinata Hyuuga.

Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan kondisi amnesia seperti itu? Bagaimaa jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana jika ia bahkan tak ingat apapun? Bagaimana jika dia ceroboh dan… Hentikan! Aku mulai protes pada diriku sendiri. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia gadis pintar dngan kemampuan berpikir kritis. Jadi, dia pasti baik-baik saja.

Meski begitu, aku tetap memikirkannya. Lagipula, setengahnya adalah salahku, dengan kata lain aku juga harus bertanggung jawab. Aku harus mengembalikan ingatannya.

Ukh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual dan perutku melilit. Aku merasa ingin mengeluarkan semua makan malam yang baru saja kutelan. Menyerah menatap langit-langit kamar, aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Saat ini kami (para pengurus Koran Sekolah kecuali Chouji dan Lee) sedang berkumpul di Café milik keluarga Sakura, Blossom Café.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan bertekad untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Lagipula aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan mampu mengatasi masalah ini sendirian.

"Baik. Lupakan tentang anehnya topik yang akan kubicarakan, atau lupakan tentang kalian akan menghajarku setelah aku bercerita, namun aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu mengenai _survey_ kemarin," kataku mengawali kalimat pembukaku.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah itu sangat serius. Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Tenten.

"Tempat yang kau dan Hinata datangi bukan tempat yang aneh-aneh kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Hinata?" tanya Ino celingukan.

Kiba menatapku tajam. "Hinata tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanyanya tajam sambil meyipitkan mata. Pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku jebol sampai dasar jurang. Aku ingin berteriak, _Dia kenapa-napa dan hilang ingatan!_ Namun aku hanya bungkam dan menyiapkan hati dan mental.

"Naruto, ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi agar semua jelas. Lagipula tak ada yang harus ditutup-tutupi 'kan?" desak Sakura halus. Itu malah membuatku semakin sukar untuk mengatakannya. Namun, aku harus mengatakannya, karena cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya juga. Dan, sebelum mereka mengetahui kondisi Hinata sendiri, lebih baik aku yang memberitahunya.

"Baik. Aku tak ingin ada yang histeris ataupun apa, maka kumohon kalian untuk tetap tenang selama aku bercerita," ujarku.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan. Cepatlah berceita!" desak Kiba.

"Baik…. Hinata hilang ingatan," kataku mengawali cerita. Aku menunduk dan mengamati sepatu sneaker-ku.

"Apa? Hinata apa?" tanya Shino lambat-lambat. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan kuputuskan untuk menatap wajah mereka berenam.

"Hinata hilang ingatan," kataku lagi memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya. Lalu tanpa jeda, aku menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana lokasi _survey_, lalu jalanan _hiking_ yang terjal, lalu Hinata kerpeleset dan dibawa ke klinik.

"…lalu ia sadar dan dia hilang ingatan," kataku mengakhiri cerita.

Aku menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temanku, dan ekspresi mereka sulit dibaca. Mereka tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku dan hal itu membuatku sangat resah.

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Hinata sekarang?" tanya Kiba dalam nada suara yang rendah. Dia menatapku tajam dan saat itu aku bersumpah lebih baik aku dihajarnya dibanding ditatap seperti itu.

"Kemarin aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartement-nya dan kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja," jelasku pelan. Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka namun suaraku saja tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Lebih tepatnya aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha menata situasi. Kami diam dan berpikir.

"Aku sempat bertanya pada dokter klinik itu mengenai kasus Hinata, dan katanya butuh waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya," jelasku memecah suasana.

"Satu minggu lagi liburan musim panas. Masalah bisa runyam jika keluarga Hinata datang dan berkunjung ke Jepang," tambah Sakura. Kita semua tahu bahwa Hinata dan keluarganya hidup terpisah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memberitahu tentang keadaan Hinata pada keluarganya?" tanya Tenten.

Aku menggeleng. "Sempat ingin menghubunginya, tapi Hinata menolak. Alasannya tak ingin membuat khawatir," jelasku. Ino menggeram tertahan.

"Kalau begitu dia malah membuat kita lebih khawatir," ujarnya tak suka.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, kitalah yang harus mengembalikan ingatan Hinata," sambung Shikamaru. Rupanya topik ini cukup serius sehingga mampu membuatnya tetap sadar.

Aku mengamati satu per satu wajah teman-temanku. Mereka baik sekali, dan aku telah merepotkan mereka. "_Gomenasai_," kataku sambil menunduk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Karena aku, Hinata jadi seperti ini dan sekarang aku melibatkan kalian semua," jelasku. Aku ini memang sering sekali merepotkan orang dan aku benci diriku yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula bukan salahmu sepenuhnya 'kan. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara agar ingatan Hinata dapat kembali dalam watu yang singkat," kata Shino. Dia memang orang yang selalu berpikir rasional.

"Nah, sekarang, ada yang mau ikut ke rumah Hinata?" ajak Ino.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, berapa harga apartement ini?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat betapa megahnya apartement tempat Hinata tinggal.

Kiba menggeleng. "Mungkin setara dengan membeli makanan untuk Akamaru seumur hidup," gumam Kiba.

"Kurasa kita harus masuk dibanding diam dan melongo seperti orang bego di sini," ajak Sakura dan kami berenam mulai memasuki apartement mewah tersebut.

Bagian dalamnya sesuai dengan pemikiranku. Dalamnya bergaya klasik. Dengan langit-langit setinggi 3,5 meter dan penerangan yang 'wah'. _Front Office_-nya berada di sebelah kiri. Kami menuju ke sana dan baru sadar bahwa meja _Front Office_ terbuat dari marmer.

"_Konichiwa_," sapa salah satu pegawai _Front Office_.

"_Konichiwa_," balas kami. Sakura dan Ino maju ke depan menghadap si wanita tersebut.

"Kami ingin tahu di nomor berapa Hinata Hyuuga tinggal," jelas Ino.

"Apa kalian sudah membuat janji dengannya?" tanya wanita itu. Gila! Bahkan harus ada janji segala. Kami berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Belum, tapi kami teman satu sekolahnya. Jadi, apa kami boleh tahu?" tanya Sakura. Wanita itu diam sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan.

"Dia tinggal di nomor 804," jawabnya. Setelah kami mengucapkan terima kasih, kami menuju lift.

"Ya ampun, bahkan untuk menemui anak SMA saja harus buat janji," kata Tenten tak habis pikir. Kami semua pun tak habis pikir.

Dalam diam kami masuk lift dan lift itu mengangkat kami ke lantai 20. Setelahnya kami mencari kamar bernomor 804.

Kamar itu berada di ujung koridor. Kamar dengan keamaan tingkat tinggi. Kami bingung sendiri apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi, kau saja yang mengetuk pintunya," tunjuk Kiba padaku. Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku memberinya tatapan _kenapa harus aku? _Dan dia memberiku tatapan _karena dia hilang ingatan karenamu_.

Aku menyerah dan membunyikan bel.

"S-Siapa?" tanya suara Hinata di mikrofon. Aku gugup sendiri.

"Em.. Ini Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, ingat?" kataku di mikrofon.

"U-Uzumaki-_kun_. T-Tunggu sebentar," jawabnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu apartement-nya terbuka.

Hinata memakai one piece berwarna biru muda dengan celana santai selutut. Rambutnya ia ikat satu ke belakag, menyisakan poni tebalnya menjuntai ke depan. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat teman-teman yang lain datang. Wajar saja.

"_A-Ano_… M-mereka…" kata Hinata lambat sambil melirik kearahku. Aku menyadari kodenya dan berdeham.

"Hinata, boleh kami masuk?" tanya Sakura lembut. Hinata tersentak dan menatap ragu gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Mungkin dia berpikir, siapa gadis merah di depannya. Aku memakluminya.

"Hinata, aku akan menjelaskannya di dalam," ujarku menata kondisi tak enak di depan ruangan Hinata. Dia menatapku dan –walau ragu, ia mempersilahkan kami berenam masuk ke apartement-nya.

Sesuai dugaanku, apartement Hinata memang kelas atas. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu bahwa barang-barang yang ia punya merupakan barang mahal dan tak ada duanya.

Kami masuk ke ruang tamunya dan duduk di sofa empuk yang berbahan beludru. Ruang tamunya simple namun megah. Hanya terdapat empat sofa berwarna coklat muda dan meja kaca di tengahnya. Ruang tamunya wangi lavender. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan.

"A-Aku akan m-membuat minuman," pamit Hinata dan ia menghilang ke dapur. Sepeninggal Hinata, kami hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat asset keluarga Hyuuga.

Aku memperhatikan lagi sekeliling ruang tamu. Di sudut ruang tamu terdapat lemari besar tempat kolelsi keramik-keramik antic dari China. Lalu, di tembok kanannya terdapat sebuah lukisan _Bal du Moulin de la Galette_ karya Pierre-Auguste Renoir yang aku tahu harganya jutaan yen.

Hinata membawa minuman dari dapur beberapa saat kemudian. Ia membawa enam cangkir mewah dengan satu teko cukup besar dan mengeluarkan embun. Dia meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu kaca itu.

"J-Jadi, k-kalian…"

"Kami teman sekolahmu Hinata," potong Sakura cepat. Hinata berusaha mempelajari situasi dengan menatapku gugup. Aku tahu bahwa itu kode untuk _jelaskan semuanya_.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf," ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan. Lalu aku menatapnya. "Aku menceritakan keadaanmu pada mereka. Mereka berhak tahu tentang kondisimu karena kita ini satu klub di sekolah," jelasku cepat ketika dia hendak membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, Hinata. Kami berhak tahu dan kami juga ingin membantumu agar ingatanmu kembali lagi," sambung Shino dengan suara yang dalam dan bijaksana.

Hinata hanya menatap mereka semua bingung dan… entahlah, aku tak tahu ekspresi apa itu yang terpatri di wajahnya. Namun aku tahu, dia bingung karena menatap wajah-wajah asing di depannya.

"Dia Shino. Shino Aburame. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Shikamaru Nara. Sebelahnya lagi ada Sakura Haruno, lalu Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, dan pemuda bertato dan bau anjing ini Kiba Inuzuka," kataku 'memperkenalkan' teman-teman yang lain pada Hinata.

"_K-Konichiwa_ _m-minna_," sapa Hinata. Dengan lancang Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu pada kami Hinata. Padahal dulu kau juga seperti ini kok," kata Sakura riang. Hinata tampak terkejut namun ia segera santai.

"Jadi, apa kau tinggal sendiri disini, Hinata?" tanya Tenten sambil memandang sekeliling. Hinata mengangguk gugup.

"Y-Ya. Kurasa seperti itu," jawabnya. "_A-Ano_, s-silahkan diminum j-jus-nya," tawar Hinata. Kami mulai menuang jus jeruk dari teko besar ke masing-masing cangkir. Dan aku mulai meneguknya. Rasa manis dan khas jeruk mulai mengalir melalui kerongkonganku. Rasanya lega sekali bisa minum sesuatu yang manis dan dingin di hari yang sangat panas ini. Setelah puas meneguk, aku menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut.

Sisa hari minggu kami habiskan untuk menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang 'dia yang dulu' dan tepat jam 7 malam, kami kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Esok harinya aku bangun sedikit lebih pagi. _Kaa-san_ sedikit terkejut melihatku tidak-dihajar-dulu-baru-bangun, dan _Tou-san_ tersenyum singkat dan _aniki_… yah… dia tersedak kopi susunya ketika melihatku bangun pagi.

Aku mengabaikan mereka yang memandangku dengan pandangan _kerasukan apa ia hari ini_ atau _mungkin dunia akan kiamat_ dan _tolong bilang bahwa ini hanyalah fatamorgana_, dan menghabiskan sarapanku. Tanpa banyak bicara aku pergi menuju halte bis.

Aku sampai di apartement Hinata 15 menit kemudian, dan kabar baiknya dia juga sedang berjalan keluar dari apartement-nya. Aku segera berlari kecil dan menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata," sapaku saat ia keluar dari gedung mewah apartement-nya.

"_O-Ohayou_ Uzumaki-_kun_," balas Hinata.

Aku berdecak dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjukku. "Panggil saja Naruto. Uzumaki itu terdengar seperti ayahku," koreksiku.

Hinata mengangguk paham. "_O-Ohayou_ N-Naruto-_kun_," sapanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Itu lebih baik," kataku sebelum kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju halte bis.

.

.

.

Ternyata kekhawatiranku berlebihan. Hinata dapat menjalani satu minggu penuh di sekolah tanpa ada rasa curiga dari orang lain. Aku bisa lega sesaat. Dan, minggu ini adalah minggu pertama dari musim panas.

Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sudah berlibur bersama ke Kyoto. Kiba dan Shino berlibur ke prefektur Chiba, Tenten dan Lee mendapat pelatihan khusus dengan Guy-_sensei_, dan Sakura bersama keluarganya pergi ke China.

Aku? Mendekam di rumah. _Aniki_ berlibur bersama keluarga pacarnya, _Kaa-san_ harus mengadakan kelas tambahan biologi di SMP yang ia ajar, dan _Tou-san_… dia kebagian shift musim panas. Aku tahu, memang menyebalkan sekali.

Saat ini aku sedang tiduran di halaman belakang rumah sambil berusaha mendinginkan tubuhku. Segala cara sudah kugunakan. Kipas-kipas, kipas aingin, dan tiduran di lantai. Bahkan aku hanya memakai singlet putih dan celana boxer. Namun tetap saja panas.

Aku malah memikirkan sedang apa teman-temanku saat ini .Yang pasti mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Ah… Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku dan keluargaku berlibur saat liburan musim panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Baca komik? Sudah habis kulahap kemarin. _Game_? Keluargaku bukanlah pecinta _game_ dan aku tak terlalu suka pada _game_ sebenarnya. Jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa? Pacar saja tak punya. Kan tak lucu harus berjalan sendiri di perempatan Shibuya yang ramai. Paradoks banget!

Mengunjungi teman? Siapa yang bisa dikunjungi kalau semua sedang berlibur.

Hinata!

Astaga! Hinata 'kan tidak pulang ke Inggris musim panas ini. Tapi, itu saat ia masih ingat. Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba memutuskan pulang ke Inggris? Kalau begitu tak ada harapan untukku. Perutku bergolak ketika memikirkan Hinata.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak jalan saat ini hanya Hinata. Dengan cepat aku meraih telepon genggamku dan menelepon Hinata.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa suara diseberang. Perutku melilit ketika mendengar suaranya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawabku yang entah kenapa suaraku mendadak serak dan perasaanku gugup. "Hinata, ini Naruto. Masih ingat?" tanyaku mengingatkan kalau-kalau ia lupa. Maklum.

"Ah, N-Naruto-_kun_. Ada a-apa?" tanyanya dari seberang.

Oke, sampai disini aku gugup. Aku dan Hinata tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya menyapanya sebagai teman saut klub. Bahkan kami beda kelas. Aku harus ngomong apa? Memintanya jalan denganku? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu lancang dilakukan.

"Apa kau… ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanyaku lambat-lambat. Aku menahan napas sebelum mendengar jawabannya. Pasti aneh baginya jika ditanya apa kegiatannya.

"T-Tidak. A-aku hanya sedang m-mengerjakan PR," jawabnya. Gadis itu memang hebat. Baru dua hari liburan musim panas dimulai, namn dia sudah mulai menyelesaikan PR-nya.

Nah, sampai sini aku bingung bagaimana cara mengajaknya keluar. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku berniat mengajak seorang gadis keluar. Aku bukan _aniki_ yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam percintaan. Aku hanya seorang pemuda cupu yang memiliki kakak yang suka membuli.

"H-Halo?" tanya suara Hinata. Aku tersentak dan untuk sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku masih dalam kondisi meneleponnya.

"A-Ano… apa, apakaumaukeluarbersamaku?" tanyaku gugup. Saking gugupnya aku mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"H-Ha? M-Maaf aku tak dapat m-mendengarmu," ujar Hinata di seberang. Aku menarik napas. Aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas sekarang.

"Apa… kau mau pergi keluar bersamaku, Hinata?" tanyaku lambat-lambat. Hening sejenak. Hinata tak langsung membalas ajakanku. Aku mulai cemas. Bagaimana jika ia tak suka kegiatan mengerjakan PR-nya diganggu? Bagaimana jika ia punya janji lain setelah ini? Bagaimana jika Hinata berencana pergi kelaur bersama pacarnya.

Tunggu, pacar? Hinata tidak punya pacar 'kan? Sebersit rasa kecewa melintas di hatiku jika memikirkan siapa paca Hinata. Pasti pemuda yang sangat beruntung sekali. Dan, semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin resah aku dibuatnya.

"H-Hinata?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"A-Ah, _gomen_ N-Naruto-_kun_…" Aku menahan napas. Hinata meminta maaf. Setiap gadis meminta maaf, artinya mereka bersiap menolak. Dan aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk mendengar penolakan itu. "K-Kurasa itu i-ide yang b-bagus," lanjut Hinata dari seberang.

Aku tak percaya ini! Hinata menerima ajakanku! Astaga, aku senang sekali. Meski tak jelas mengapa aku sangat senang, namun aku tak mampu membendung perasaan senangku. "Oke, aku akan menjemputmu di apartement-mu 30 menit lagi," kataku berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin. Namun nyatanya aku sangat senang bisa mengajaknya keluar.

"B-Baik. Aku akan menunggu," balasnya dan dengan begitu percakapan kami selesai.

.

.

.

Hinata tampak cantik saat ia keluar dari apartement-nya. Ia memakai gaun musim panas berwarna kuning dengan tangan pendek, dan sepatu sandal berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia ikat setengah dan poninya ia biarkan jatuh. Ia juga menyelipkan jepitan berbentuk bunga lavender di rambut belakang sebelah kirinya.

"M-Maaf, apa N-Naruto-_kun_ sudah menunggu l-lama?" tanya Hinata menyentakku. Dia wangi lavender. Aku menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau… terlihat berbeda hari ini Hinata," ujarku berhati-hati agar tidak mengucapkan '_kirei'_ pada gadis dihadapanku ini.

Dia bersemu merah dan aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembamnya, namun aku menahannya. "J-Jadi, kita akan kemana N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil memandangku.

Pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung ke matanya dan… aku hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kata untuk menggambarkan matanya. Indah.

Matanya berwarna abu-abu muda dan rasanya menatap wajahnya seperti menatap langsug riak air danau. Membius. Mempesona. Membuatku ingin terus-terusan menatap ke dalam matanya. Dan… membuat jantungku sedikit melonjak dari tempatnya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya dan menyentakku kembali ke dunia.

"Eh? Ah! Maaf, maaf. Jadi, kau bicara apa tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menghela napas dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali, Ingin sekai aku mencium bibir kecil itu.

Oke, aku error sekarang. "K-Kita akan pergi k-kemana N-Naruto-_kun_?" ulangnya dan aku mengangguk paham.

"Hmm… _Let's think_… _How about going to beach_?" usulku.

Matanya yang indah berbinar dan dia mengangguk. Jadilah kami pergi ke pantai hari itu.

.

.

.

Memasuki minggu ke-2 musim panas, aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Hinata. Kami pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata yang masih dalam Tokyo. _Aniki_ masih berlibur dengan pacarnya, _Kaa-san_ masih mengajar pelajaran tambahan biologi, dan _Tou-san_ masih masuk shift musim panas.

Hari ini kami kehabisan tempat wisata dan akhirnya hanya berjalan-jalan di perempatan Shibuya, makan siang di restoran keluarga dengan harga terjangkau, menonton di bioskop dan bermain di _Central Game_ di Shibuya.

Hinata tampaknya belum pulih dari amnesianya, namun sungguh, selama liburan musim panas ini aku bahkan sempat lupa bahwa ia menderita amnesia, jika tidak kuceritakan pengalaman lucu saat direkrutnya anggota Klub Koran sekolah. Aku memakluminya jika saat aku bercerita Hinata memandangku dengan bingung dan hampa.

"Nah, sampai bertemu besok, kalau begitu?" ujarku saat kami sampai di depan apartement Hinata.

Hinata mengagguk dan ia masuk ke dalam apartement-nya. Aku menunggu sampai ia tertelan masuk apartement baru aku berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

"Kudengar belakangan ini kau sering pergi Naruto. Pergi dengan siapa?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada menyebalkan menyentakku begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"_Aniki_, kau sudah pulang?" gumamku sedikit tak suka.

Dia mendesah dramatis, lalu menatapku dengan seringai rubah. "Kau tak suka kalau _aniki_-mu itu pulang? Astaga, kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali padaku? Mengirimkan adik yang bahkan tak mengharapkanku," katanya dramatis sambil menatap kearah langit-langit rumah.

Seharusnya itu doaku! Jeritku dalam hati. Namun aku hanya mendengus. "Terserahlah," putusku malas berdebat dengan _aniki_. Aku berjalan melewatinya namun tangan _aniki_ mencegatku.

"Apa gadis berambut panjang yang kulihat waktu di Shibuya itu pacarmu?" selidik _aniki_. Entah kenapa aku merasa malu dengan pertanyaan _aniki_ dan ingin sekali menjawab "ya, dia pacarku. Cantik 'kan?" namun aku hanya mendengus. Tapi tunggu, dari mana _aniki_ tahu kalau aku jalan dengan Hinata?

"Bukan," jawabku, tapi suaraku sendiri terdengar tak meyakinkan. _Aniki_ melepaskan tangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan.

"Hampir mati aku melihatku jalan dengan gadis secantik itu. Syukurlah dia bukan pacarmu," ejek _aniki_. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku menantang. _Aniki_ menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Rambut merah yang seperti ibu terlihat semakin menyala ketika ia menyeringai.

"Karena… kau tak pantas dengan gadis secantik itu," katanya tajam. Meski aku tahu itu hanya ejekan rendahan semata, namun itu menohokku.

"Terserah," ujarku sekenanya dan segera menuju kamarku.

Ketika aku mengecek telepon genggamku, aku mendapat SMS dari Hinata.

_Terima kasih untuk hari ini :)__  
><em>

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca SMS-nya. Aku menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurku dan mendekap telepon genggam itu seolah itu adalah Hinata.

Memori tentang dua minggu belakangan ini membuatku bersemangat. Dan aku berpikir, jika Hinata tidak hilang ingatan, akankah kami akan seperti ini? Akankah kami menjadi sedekat ini seperti yang terjadi dua minggu belakangan ini? Entah kenapa aku bersyukur Hinata hilang ingatan. Aku tahu ini kejam dan tak boleh, namun mau tak mau aku terus memikirkannya.

Dan… Jika Hinata tidak hilang ingatan, aku pasti tak akan tahu bahwa ia mempunyai mata secantik dan seindah itu. Aku tak akan tahu bahwa Hinata orang yang se-pemalu itu. Dan mungkin… aku tak akan merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan ini. Sungguh. Aku tak akan sadar, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Minggu ini kami fokus pada PR-PR yang diberikan oleh para _sensei_ selama musim panas. Jadi, maksudnya selama seminggu ini kami menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota.

Ternyata Hinata merupakan tipe yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Belajar bersamanya membuatku mudah paham tentang materi yang selama ini membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Anggaplah materi itu adalah Polinom, Irisan kerucut, Irisan dua lingkaran, Aturan segitiga, Turunan fungsi, dan sejenisnya.

Dan, bersama Hinata membuat kerja otot jantungku tak karuan. Namun aku menyukai sensasinya. Sungguh.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, apa kau m-mendengarkan?" tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi merahnya. Namun tidak untuk mencubitnya.

"_I-Ittai_…" rintih Hinata setelah aku selesai dengan aksi-mencubit-pipi-Hinata. Dia sekarang melindungi kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. _Kawaii_…

"_Nee_, Hinata, apa sore ini kau ada acara?" tanyaku sambil mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan dia menggeleng. Bagus.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sungai? Kudengar hari ini akan ada _Hanabi_," ujarku bersemangat.

"B-Baiklah," setujunya. Yes!

.

.

.

Jam 5 sore kami pergi dari perpustakaan dan sesuai janji kami di pepustakaan, kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai di pinggir Tokyo. Tak ada yang berbicara karena Hinata bukanlah tipe yang akan bicara duluan dan aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dengannya. Lagipula, untuk pertama kalinya aku kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang menunjukkan perasaanku.

Yup, benar. Hari ini, aku, Naruto Uzumaki, akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tak berniat menyembunyikan perasaanku karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jujur saja, karena ini pertama kalinya aku akan 'menembak' seorang gadis, aku sedikit gugup. Sangat gugup sebenarnya. Perutku melilit dan aku bahkan rasanya tak sanggup berjalan. Rasa takut menggerayangiku. Bagaimana jika Hinata menolak? Bagaimana jika dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman semata? Aku tak mau memikirkan itu. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin muntah.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya tips 'menembak' gadis pada Kurama-_aniki_-ku tersayang, namun meihat muka songongnya saja membuatku mulas. Oke, kuakui aku memang tak sepopuler dia, namun yang membuatku kesal, dia selalu meledekku. Karena itu, aku malas sekali berbicara dengannya jika tidak terpaksa.

"_Ano_, Hinata… apa kau… sudah mengingat sesuatu?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Hinata menoleh kearahku dan dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat berpikir. Aku suka sekali kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

"Kurasa… mungkin… tapi a-aku tidak terlalu m-mengingatnya," ujarnya sambil berpikir.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipaksa. Nanti juga akan kembali dengan sendirinya," saranku. Dia mengangguk.

Kami berjalan sampai ke _river bank_. Oke, disini aku membulatkan tekad. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku disini, saat ini juga, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku berhenti berjalan. "Hinata," panggilku. Dia juga berhenti berjalan dan memandangku penasaran.

"A-Ada apa N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya. Oke, Tarik napas-hembuskan. Tarik napas-hembuskan. Tarik napas-hembuskan.

"Dengar, ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan," ujarku lambat-lambat. Dia tetap memandangku dan aku menatap sungguh-sungguh ke dalam matanya.

Inilah saatnya.

Katakan Naruto Uzumaki.

Katakan!

"_Daisuki_." Kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Hinata tampak terkejut dan pipinya bersemu merah. Entah karena efek matahari sore atau malu aku tak tahu. Tapi aku juga merasa pipiku juga merah dan panas.

"_N-Nani_?" tanyanya pelan. Mungkin dia tak percaya bahwa seorang yang baru dekat dengannya selama 3 minggu dengan lancang menyatakan perasaannya. Dia menunduk, tak berani menatap wajahku. Aku pun tak berani menatapnya.

Malu sekali. Dan aku sangat was-was. Jawaban apa yang akan Hinata berikan? Diterimakah? Ditolakkah? Aku tak berani membayangkannya.

"_A-Ano_… _A-Arigatou_…" Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini dengan berani aku menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya berbinar membuat perutku bergolak. Jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan Hinata?

"_W-Watashi_-"

PROK! PROK! PROK!

.

.

.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan itu membuat jantung Hinata berhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang sedang bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan mereka berdua. Seolah adegan itu patut ditepuktangani.

"J-Jiraiya-_san_,' gumam Hinata mengenali lelaki paruh baya di depannya.

"Hinata, kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan perasaan bersalah memasuki rongga hatinya.

"_E-Etto_…" Hinata tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Well done_, Hyuuga-_san_. Aku nyatakan kau lulus audisi," ujar Jiraiya. Eh? Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Namun Naruto lah yang berkata.

"Audisi? Audisi apa Hinata? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

_"__Audisi kali ini akan berbeda dari audisi yang lainnya. Kali ini hanya akan ada satu babak audisi dan kalian harus mengerahkan kemampuan acting kalian semaksimal mungkin. Aku akan menjelaskan tata kerja audisi kali ini," ungkap Jiraiya seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju sebuah box yang penuh dengan kertas semacam lotere. _

_"__Disini kalian akan mengambil salah satu kertas. Masing-masing kertas terdapat sebuah peran yang akan kalian perankan selama sebulan masa audisi. Dan, kalian harus berimprovisasi sendiri. Kalian akan berimprovisasi di lingkungan kalian masing-masing."_

_ "__Paham?" tanyanya. Para gadis bergumam satu sama lain. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun._

_ "__Baik, kalau tak ada yang tak paham, kalian boleh mulai mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada disana. Tapi, kalian tak boleh memberitahukan peran kalian pada teman kalian karena itu adalah rahasia. Nah, dimulai dari nona berambut pirang yang ada di kanan saya," jelas Jiraiya. _

_Dan mulailah satu per satu gadis mengambil kertas itu. Hinata mendapat yang terakhir dan berdoa semoga yang terbaik. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu._

**_Amnesia_**

"_Gomenasai_," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto tak bergeming. "_Gomenasai_," ucap Hinata lagi. "_Gomenasai_," lagi, Hinata mengucapkannya sambil membungkuk. Lalu Hinata menatap mata biru milik Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menderita amnesia," ujar Hinata mengawali ceritanya.

"Ini semua hanyalah improvisasi dari audisi yang kuikuti. Audisi Phantom of The Opera," lanjut Hinata. Naruto tak bergeming dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata gundah. Biarlah Naruto marah, atau membentaknya. Berteriak bahwa ia membenci Hinata, namun janagn memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"_Gomenasai_," ucap Hinata lagi. Lalu ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto. "_Arigatou,_ Naruto-_kun_." Lalu, sekonyong-konyongnya, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di _river bank_ itu. Ia pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk mendaftar ulang pemeran tetap di Shibuya's Opera.

Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, dengan perasaan yang sia-sia.

"Ha ha." Naruto tertawa miris mengingat nasibnya.

_"__Karena… kau tak pantas dengan gadis secantik itu,"_ Ingatan tentang cibiran _aniki_-nya melasak ke permukaan memorinya. Dia menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan hati gadis saja, dia tak bisa. Malahan dia yang dipermainkan oleh gadis tersebut. Ah… Menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Naruto tak pernah lagi meneleponnya ataupun mendatangi apartement-nya sekedar untuk menyapa. Hinata sendiri tak punya nyali untuk bertemu Naruto, dan dikarenakan ia sibuk mengurusi persiapan pentas Phantom of The Opera yang akan diselenggarakan November mendatang.

Lalu, waktu berlalu dan rutinitas sekolah dimulai lagi. Naruto tak lagi datang menjemputnya, yang biasa ia lakukan satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas. Ia tak lagi bertemu Naruto di sekolah, ataupun di klub. Bahkan, sekarang Naruto bukan lagi anggota tetap dari klub.

Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang bertingkah aneh, namun anggota klub lainnya bertingkah segan terhadapnya. Mungkin Naruto menceritakan aksi jahatnya pada teman-teman yang lain. Bukan salah Naruto, namun salahnya.

Tak ada lagi keceriaan dan canda tawa ketika mereka bertugas meliput ataupun berdiskusi. Yang ada hanyalah aura segan, dan Hinata bersumpah Sakura dan Ino berbisik tentang dirinya saat hanya mereka berdua di klub.

Semuanya tak sama lagi.

.

.

.

November, adalah penampilan perdana Hinata di panggung Shibuya's Opera dalam pertunjukan Phantom of The Opera. Ia berperan sebagai Christine. Dan, tentu saja, pertunjukan itu laku dan sukses besar. Tiketnya habis terjual bahkan dua minggu sebelum pertunjukan dilaksanakan.

Penampilannya memang sukses, ayah dan ibunya di Inggris sampai datang ke Jepang dan menyelamatinya, tinggal selama seminggu dan pulang lagi ke Inggris. Namun ia merasa ada yang salah. Dan ia menyadari bahwa yang salah adalah: Naruto tidak disini. Naruto mebencinya. Bahkan sejak kejadian musim panas tersebut ia sama sekali tak berkontak dengan Naruto.

Pernah sekali Hinata mendatangi kelas Naruto, namun selalu, setiap Hinata ke kelas Naruto, pemuda itu tak pernah di kelasnya. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

Siang itu dengan hati mantap, dia mendatangi TU sekolahnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya salah satu petugas TU yang Hinata lupa namanya.

"_Ano_, saya ingin tahu dimana Naruto Uzumaki tinggal," pinta Hinata. Petugas TU itu mengangkat alisnya namun ia tetap memberikan alamat rumah Naruto. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati. "_A-Arigatou_!" ujarnya terlalu semangat.

.

.

.

Pulang dari sekolah, Hinata tidak menuju halte bis, namun ia menuju stasiun. Dia membeli tiket dan menunggu kereta jurusan distrik 8. Dan, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa rumah Naruto berada di distrik sebelahnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam, ia menelusuri jalan dan mencari alamat yang sesuai dengan yang tertera di kertas pemberian TU. Hingga ia sampai pada sebuah rumah bergaya jepang tingkat dua dengan tulisan di tembok luar: Uzumaki.

Pasti ini rumah Naruto.

Hinata memberanikan diri membunyikan bel dan menunggu sejenak sebelum orang dalam membuka pintu untuknya.

Yang membuka pintu adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah darah dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. dia memakai baju ala anak _punk_, dan Hinata tak begitu menyukai dandanan ala anak _punk_.

_Apa benar ini rumah Naruto?_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyanya dalam suara serak-serak basah. Hinata membeeranikan diri menjawab.

"A-Aku mencari Naruto Uzumaki. Dia ada di rumah?" tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya dan mengamati Hinata. "Kau… Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk kaku. Pasti Naruto sudah cerita tentang aksi jahatnya pada keluarganya. Hinata merasa hina sekali.

"Bocah itu sedang tidak di rumah. Kalaupun dia di rumah, dia sedang tak ingin diganggu," jawab pemuda itu. Hati Hinata seperti dibanting dari langit dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Wajahnya panas dingin dan ia pamit dari kediaman keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Hinata berjalan gontai dari rumah Naruto dan hingga ia sampai di _river bank_, ia terduduk. Matanya menerawang jauh, dan saat itulah ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok yang dirindukannya selama ini. Sosok yang selalu meghantui dalam tidurnya. Sosok yang selalu bisa mebuatnya tersenyum dengan aksi lucunya. Sosok yang tanpa Hinata sadari dicintainya secara diam-diam.

Sosok Naruto Uzumaki.

Secepat kilat, Hinata bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju Naruto yang juga sedang duduk sambil memandang sunset di river bank.

"N-Naruto," panggil Hinata takut-takut. Naruto tak meresponnya. Ia masih bergeming. "_Gomenasai_," ujar Hinata lagi.

Naruto masih diam. "A-Aku tak bermaksud m-membohongimu. T-Tapi aku juga harus b-berimprovisasi. S-Sejak awal aku m-memang ingin menjadi salah satu pemeran dalan S-Shibuya's Opera. A-Aku tak menyangka a-akan seperti i-ini. B-Bukan mauku," jelas Hinata sambil sesegukan. Naruto masih bergeming. Hinata menghapus airmatanya dan menyedot ingusnya.

"J-Jangan seperti ini lagi, kumohon. Sepi rasanya ketika kau tak ada. A-Aku merindukan ketika kita bersama. T-Tak bisakah kita kembali pada bulan Agustus lalu? Kumohon, Naruto-_kun_," isak Hinata semakin keras. Namun Naruto tetap bergeming. Ini lebih buruk dari yang ia sangka.

Ia lebih suka jika Naruto membentaknya atau memarahinya. Menyidirnya pun tak masalah, asal jangan diam dan tak merespon apapun seperti saat ini.

Hinata maju ke depan dan berniat menyentuh Naruto, namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuh pemuda tersebut, Naruto bangkit secara mendadak dan menghadap Hinata. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Kau, seorang artis berbakat Hinata," kata Naruto mengawali kalimatnya. "Apa ini juga termasuk dari _acting_-mu yang hebat itu?" tanya Naruto tajam. Hinata kaget dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mampu berpikir kejam seperti itu?

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Hinata tak habis pikir. Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Karena aku tak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya dengan _acting_ handalmu itu," kata Naruto pedas dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata merasa matanya terasa panas serta hatinya terasa diremas-remas. Paru-parunya terasa di belit tali sehingga ia sesak napas, kakinya gemetar dan ia terduduk di _river bank_, tak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

Pikirannya kosong, dan hanya satu yang bergema di otaknya. Naruto pergi. Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, gadis yang dicintai dan dibenci oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, menangis. Sangat keras dan ia tak berharap tangisnya dihentikan.

**The End**

**Oke, ini adalah fict oneshot terpanjang yang pernah Audry buat.**

**Kram tangan!**

**Audry buat di saat besoknya ulangan biologi! **

**Sebenarnya fict ini udah Audry buat sejak Juli lalu, namun karena saat itu Fanfiction sempet diblokir, jadi Audry gak punya semangat untuk nulis. **

**Saat itu Audry berpikir, buat apa bikin fanfic kalau gak bisa di update di Fanfiction? **

**Akhirnya Audry jadi males nerusin fict-fict Audry. **

**Sempet Audry berkelana di dunia Wattpad (Audry-Phantomhive) -****Follow and vote ya.. ;)****  
><strong>

**Namun tetap hampa tanpa Fanfiction. Rasanya sebagian diri Audry sudah terpatri di Fanfiction ini.**

**Oke, cukup sekian curhatnya, **

**Last word…**

**RnR please…**


End file.
